


I Can See Why You Get Special Attention

by Yappano



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon to 707's Good End Route, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yappano/pseuds/Yappano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanderwood is curious why Luciel is so obsessed with you, but he doesn't question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Why You Get Special Attention

Vanderwood took over the official duty to watch over you in an attempt to get Luciel to finish his work. It was surely going to be boring, however, watching an empty hallway for hours sure beat cleaning after the mess that was Luciel. Not that he didn’t ask for that to still happen.  
  
It was only after his third sneak attempt to watch the CCTV that Vanderwood actually first saw you. You left the apartment slowly, peeking both ways. Then, you looked up towards the camera with a smile and waved. Vanderwood was confused, but felt pleased his efforts were being noticed, before stopping that thought and concluding that it was supposed to be for Luciel.  
  
The second time Vanderwood saw you was when you came back from shopping. You had a bag of groceries in your arm. While attempting to input the password to get back in the apartment, the bag ripped. Packets of ramen, some vegetables, and what appeared to be a soft drink fell to the floor while you miserably contorted your body to prevent the fallout. You failed, your hip jutting forward and one leg pulled up to cover the now empty bag’s hole. It was a quiet, awkward moment that followed and Vanderwood felt like he wasn’t supposed to see this. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t spied on anyone before, so he continued, ignoring the feeling.  
  
You suddenly whipped your head towards the camera. While the camera wasn’t the best quality and not all details could be seen, Vanderwood could pick up without a doubt that you were sporting a full body blush. It looked like you were pouting, most likely embarrassed, but soon that moment was over and your shoulders shook a little in laughter and you turned back to the disaster that sat in front of your door. You poked in the password and the shuffled as much as you could in your arms. It took two trips, and Vanderwood was on edge, waiting for some stranger to walk through the unguarded door while you were inside. Your grocery mission went without another hitch, though.  
  
That scene was strangely appealing, and so he tucked it safely in the back of his mind. Vanderwood wiped the smile off his own face before Luciel could pop up and question him. In any case, he could understand why Luciel has taken such a liking towards you if that was your normal behavior. It really fit.  
  
That instance was the last he saw you on the CCTV. It was one part because you didn’t leave the apartment much, and another part because Luciel ran off soon after and there was no reason to watch anymore. There was other work that needed to be done.  
  
However, it was not your last meeting. When he encountered you and Luciel in real life, he was surprised at how much he anticipated this. He wasn’t looking for anything out of this, other than to complete his mission and hope the agency doesn’t hunt him down as well, but he could enjoy the small things. Like seeing you in full detail and realizing the camera didn’t do you any justice.  
  
Your eyes were like fire, and you always had Luciel’s back through his many depressing moments that followed. It was hard to follow what was happening with him and his twin, but Vanderwood did his best. Even if his best was just watching the two of you fawn over each other in the quieter moments, and feel something in his chest that he labeled clearly as being uncomfortable at the awkwardness. However, he knew better.  
  
After the dramatic events that transpired, and being freed from the agency, Vanderwood did not have anywhere to go. All he had was himself, his skills, and the companionship that he had with Luciel. He could get work in many places with his skills, but it would be hard getting through interviews and not being a suspicious coworker with his attitude. Spending years as a spy doesn’t do much in the social environment. That definitely made sense. And so he asked to stay. It didn’t have anything to do with you, he lied to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I don't know.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes. I played 707's route like a week ago, and even though I only included sparse details, I may have messed something up. Oh well! Also this is my first fanfiction that I have posted anywhere in six years/// Enjoy!


End file.
